rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Huang Shin
Born in the Jade Forest to a family of farmers, eldest of three sons, Huang's family was heavily respected by their neighbours. Renowned for their hard working nature and generosity, the family would often give what they could to those in need, occasionally going over their limit. Huang from a young age had learnt the tools of his family's trade; he was told that as an adult he would become the owner of his father's farm. He knew his parents expected him to meet a woman, and choose to stay to live with them, to help them as they grew older and to stay at home. However, Huang's lack of general romantic interest caused a stir in the family. Huang's father, Huang Jinn, decided it was best that he was written off to a wife when he reached the end of his adolescence. Huang ultimately declined, stating that he did not wish to force anyone into anything. Having failed to live the life his parents wanted for him, he left in the night to the Temple of the Jade Serpent, his love for literature, history and the peaceful lifestyles monks lived gave him plenty a reason to leave behind his family. With no regrets, he grew as a monk. Incident (This section is currently in early revision. Most information will be changed soon.) Huang would return to his village in the midyears of his life. The monk had trained for a good two decades; his abilities had also grown. In this, he had become somewhat spiritually aware. Huang's family remained proud, however tainted their reputation by his supposed insolence. He did not visit them, instead merely visiting the market. Unfortunately, he was immediately recognized him, the villagers booing and shouting him down. The monk kept his calm and maintained a polite response, silencing the villagers as he took the goods, leaving once more. Ultimately realising that he could not return home, Huang stayed in the Temple and meditated over this new turn of fate, not foreseeing the preceding events. In the months following, he began to notice more and more that he was receiving suspicious glances from his colleagues. They were acting oddly, different from the friendly, good-willed monks he knew. He did not pursue this problem, knowing that he had a larger problem at hand, the weather of Pandaria's coasts acting in mysterious ways. He felt a disturbance as he sat on the shores of the Jade Forest, not far from ancient Mogu burial grounds. As he returned home on a warm night, to the Temple, Huang noticed the doors were shut. He knocked politely, and waited. No reply. He tried again, with no reply. Something was happening, and Huang had to find out what. He pushed aside the negative thoughts concerning the weather. His mind focused, and he remained neutral, on the strange behavior of those in the Temple. Huang waited until morning, the doors opening in front of the kneeling monk. Those at the door stared at him with concern in their eyes, and a guardian of the temple merely shooed him. He was no longer welcome at the Temple. He kept his cool, as much as he possibly could. He took to the village of Paw'don, not far from his birth home. Those there did not wish for him to leave, and upon speaking to a guard, he was told that an elderly pandaren had attempted to accuse Huang of crimes such as robbery and murder. Luckily, many of his childhood friends and longtime contacts had recognised the fallacy and thus shooed the elder away. Huang Shin knew that it was his father who had attempted to ruin him further, and left the village abruptly, with his contacts and Wen Su, the woman originally written off to Huang. She felt the same way about the previous affairs, and although their relationship was purely platonic, she had a great deal of love for her childhood friend, and owed him after he had refused the forced marriage. Returning to the village, Huang and his companions confronted his family, and the village guards, clearly under bribery, managing to regain his old status in the village. He did not expect a warm welcome, as he had still disobeyed his parents, but at least he was not an outsider anymore. Huang parted with his friends in order to further his investigation, returning to the Temple with one of the guards in order to regain entrance to his home. It was in his nature to follow problems as they arise; one of which being the odd behavior of the land around him. He spent the next week researching the weather and the history behind it; he had to understand what was going on. Huang came upon one of the oldest books in the Temple; the story of Emperor Shaohao. In these ruminations he found that Pandaria was shrouded in mists, protecting them from the outside world, unfortunate that his Parents did not teach him these same stories. He knew what had happened. The mists had lifted. Landfall Huang journeyed south to find a gigantic ship falling from the sky. He rushed through the forests to warn the citizens of Paw'don Village about the incoming projectile, only to find they already knew. Pandaren villagers had already began aiding outsiders in building what they believed was a Town. He followed the given directions and approached the 'town', only to find a military outpost in its location. Several of the guards from the village had arrived in order to retrieve the villagers, only to receive hostility in the form of threats from the pink-skinned outsiders. Huang warned the 'Alliance' soldiers to let them go, managing, after quite some time, to take the villagers back. As he arrived, greenskinned 'Horde' soldiers had arrived with their general, Nazgrim. He did not interfere, merely speaking to a couple of the soldiers, leaving them be. Word was spreading that the Shado-Pan's master, Taran Zhu, had arrived in Paw'don to warn the Horde forces to leave. It appeared that a strange black shroud had appeared, which Huang recognized as the Sha of Doubt, who had overcome the Temple of the Jade Serpent. Huang lost all trust in the outsiders, unable to return home. He took the fight to the Sha, hanging around the Serpent's Heart. Unfortunately, in the thick of the battle, Huang was blinded by the gleaming claws of a possessed tiger from the forest's heart. He staggered, barely escaping with his life as passing Alliance soldiers aided him. He woke up to the voice of Wesley R. Tasker, a supposed soldier of the Alliance military, part of a regiment sent specifically to Pandaria. Huang could not see, and as the weeks passed, he heard rumours of several things; as it turned out, he was staying in Pearlfin Village with the Jinyu, who could not heal his eyes, but did explain the situation. The Temple of the Jade Serpent was once more cleansed, unfortunately the valued student Liu Flameheart slain in the liberation. She had been corrupted by Doubt, but the Sha Aspect luckily defeated by 'adventurers'. He returned home with the aid of a waterspeaker by the name of Pang-Pao, where he had no choice but to meditate. Constantly, for days, even weeks at a time, he sat in the dark and focused his mind. Huang's meditation had lead him to what he believed to be his own enlightenment, feeling that without sight, he was clear of all the negativity, so that he could no longer see the cruelty and death that had befallen the once peaceful forest he lived in. His sense of smell, and his hearing, had grown acute. He no longer needed his eyes, using what was described as his inner mind to understand exactly where he was. It was not perfect, but the old monk had finally a chance to return to merely wandering the forest. Category:Pandaren Category:Monk Category:Back story